This research examines the effects of variations in serum testosterone levels on GH secretion and basal metabolic rate in normal men. Subjects will be studied 3 times, in random order, under conditions of low, normal, and elevated testosterone. Both stimulated and non-stimulated GH secretion, BMR, and lipids will be measured during each admission. Study is closed and manuscript submitted. CORE LAB ONLY.